The Adventures of Seamus and Dean
by Carbon Dated
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on with Seamus and Dean? What shenanigans they might get into? They're fellow Gryffindors with Harry, Ron, & Hermione, but rarely get the spotlight, so this series of drabbles and short stories is here to change that. *Rated T to be safe for potential future chapters. *Each chapter is complete on its own, but more will be added.
1. Start of Something New

**_Start of Something New_**

Kicking off "The Adventures of Seamus and Dean" with a simple story of that first day arriving at Hogwarts - much like Harry's - from Dean's perspective.

* * *

This can't be real. Not possible. I mean sure, there were some odd things that have already happened since Professor McGonagall dropped by at the beginning of summer to deliver my letter and explain Hogwarts, but this was something else.

We were floating across a large, black lake, and before us was a huge castle with glowing windows scattered across several towers. It was beautiful. Too soon we were going into a harbour underneath the cliffs and being escorted to the castle where Professor McGonagall greeted us at the entrance.

We followed her through the massive entrance hall lit by torches to a smaller room off to the side where she introduced the start-of-term banquet and sorting ceremony. Everyone burst into whispers as she took a short leave. I just stood there silently listening, trying to calm my nerves. One boy mentioned something about a test. I had only learned about magic a couple months ago, and they're already wanting to test me on it?

Suddenly the whispers turned to screams as silvery ghosts appeared through the wall. I really must be dreaming, that one just talked. What was a Peeves? That one just mentioned the sorting.

"Move along now," McGonagall was telling the ghosts off as she returned to collect us for the ceremony. We followed in line, me towering behind a girl with dark hair, through a pair of double doors we had passed earlier. This room was even more magnificent. I almost forgot my nerves as I looked around trying to take it all in. There were four long tables topped with golden plates and filled with students, and I even recognized a ghost mixed in as the one who had mentioned the sorting. There were candles floating below a midnight sky dotted with stars and a table at the front with who I presumed were the professors.

McGonagall was setting a tattered, pointed hat on a stool in the front as she had us gather around. The room turned silent until a rip in the hat opened up on its own accord, and it began to sing. If I thought ghosts talking was strange, it was nothing compared to this. Still, I listened intently to the hat's song as it was giving information about the sorting and four houses.

As the hat finished, applause broke out, and Professor McGonagall again stepped forward, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah."

A blonde girl nearly fell over as she went to put on the hat. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted after a moment, and the first student had been sorted. Names continued to be called, some taking longer than others, and it was soon clear it was in alphabetical order. Great. I would be towards the end.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" It finally said after nearly a minute for a boy named Seamus. He was followed by two more Gryffindors, and the names continued with each house congratulating each new member they received.

"Parkinson, Pansy," the dark haired girl I had followed confidently walked up and quickly became a Slytherin.

A pair of twin girls were separated into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and another girl went to Hufflepuff, but then students began to whisper excitedly, some even standing from their seats, as a boy named "Potter, Harry," was called to the hat. I wondered why he's got everyone's attention. He doesn't seem special.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The loudest applause of the night erupted from the Gryffindor table and took some time before it quieted down.

"Thomas, Dean." I turned back to McGonagall as my name was called. Well, I'm going to be a let down after that. I took my seat on the stool, and the hat fell over my eyes as I noticed it had done for many other students.

"Hmm," a voice began, "clever, I see. Imaginative too, but only one place to put you - GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers immediately burst out from the Gryffindor table at the last word. I couldn't help but smile as I made my way to my new house. I ended up sitting next to the sandy-haired boy named Seamus and across from a 4th year...or was he a fifth year? The last few names were called, with one of them being another Gryffindor named Ron who was greeted by what looked like siblings with their matching hair.

Professor McGonagall removed the hat and stool as the headmaster welcomed us; ending with a few, odd words, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Instantly, food appeared on the golden platters with more variety than I could have imagined.

"This is amazing." I breathed as I reached for a steak and carrots.

"Isn't it," said the fourth year, "the start of term and holiday feasts are always the best." He was helping himself to some roast beef, potatoes, and sausages.

A ghost next to the boy who had caused so much stir was looking enviously at the food and introduced himself as Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, the Gryffindor ghost. He apparently had a nickname of Nearly-Headless Nick he wasn't too fond off, and he looked quite perturbed to show us what it meant after Seamus asked.

Seamus was never short of conversation, so I was glad to be sitting next to him, as I didn't know much about how to contribute. Most of my meal was spent listening to the students around me, especially Seamus, and asking questions. The boy, Harry, seemed to be just as curious as I was with magic, and I felt my nerves slipping away with each bite.

When the main course disappeared to make room for dessert, conversation turned to our families.

"I'm half-and-half," Seamus began, "Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

Neville was next with a story about his great uncle and gran being afraid he wouldn't be magic enough for Hogwarts, so his great uncle tried to force it out of him. I wasn't sure how that would be a good experience for anyone.

"Go on Dean, how about you?"

"Oh, I don't know about my birth father, but my mum doesn't have magic - my step dad either."

"So you were raised muggle?" Neville asked with a bite of apple pie.

"Yeah, we didn't know about any of this until I got my letter from McGonagall." I told them about her visit earlier that summer, and Seamus was talking more about his parents when the desserts vanished before us. Headmaster Dumbledore had a few, more detailed words to say, we sang the school song - which didn't have any specific tune to follow - and we were dismissed for bed.

We were making our way through the corridors behind one of Ron's siblings to our dormitory, past moving portraits and suits of armor, when Seamus leaned over, "I'm glad we're in the same house."

I beamed. This was going to be a great.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to JK Rowling. This short is heavily influenced by the 7th Chapter (The Sorting Hat) of The Philosopher's Stone.

**A/N**: This series is a collection of drabbles and short stories focused around Seamus and Dean's times during the 7 years. I try to keep the stories plausible within canon (though I cannot make guarantees), but the individual entries themselves may contradict each other. Some may be complete nonsense, others may be closer tied to the main story, but all will be centered around one or both characters.


	2. First Impressions

_**First Impressions**_

_Good Vibrations_ by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch conveniently came out July 1991 - right before they were off to Hogwarts for their first year.

* * *

"...It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation!..."

Wait.

"...Yo it's about that time to bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme…"

I know this song.

"...I'm a get mine so get yours. I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores…"

I knocked on the compartment door. A boy with sandy-blonde hair was dancing as he rapped. He opened the door for me, and I took a tentative step forward, "Hi. I couldn't help but notice the song, and I was wondering if you were muggle born like me."

"Oh no, not exactly. Me mum's a witch, but my dad's not," he grinned, "come join me."

I didn't get much of a choice as he pulled me into the compartment with him, and he immediately began again while shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "Come on, come on. Feel it, feel it. Feel the vibration."

"It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation." I started softly.

"Yeah! Come on."

"It's such a good vibration. It's such a sweet sensation!" He continued with me, and soon enough we were both bouncing and laughing through the song.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open, and we froze mid step, arms in the air. There was a girl with bushy brown hair standing in the doorway. She cleared her throat and put a hand on her hip, "Have you seen a toad. A boy named Neville's lost one."

"Nope."

"Nope."

Still frozen in place, she left. A quick look at each other, and we burst out laughing.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: All characters originally belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing.

**Just a reminder**: This series is a collection of drabbles and short stories focused around Seamus and Dean's times during the 7 years. I try to keep the stories plausible within canon (though I cannot make guarantees), but the individual entries themselves may contradict each other. Some may be complete nonsense, others may be closer tied to the main story, but all will be centered around one or both characters.


	3. That First Halloween

_**That First Halloween**_

Just a simple story about what the other Gryffindors may have been up to during that first Halloween. You know the one.

* * *

Dean was staring at Neville with such intensity the poor boy looked about ready to sink to the floor, "What do you mean you've never heard of trick or treating?"

It was Halloween and the Gryffindors sat at their table in the great hall for lunch after their morning Transfiguration lesson where they had started work on transforming rocks into buttons; a task only slightly more exciting than matches to needles. Seamus, having had much better luck than he had levitating the feather in Charms first period, was rewarding himself to some pudding.

"Well...I…" stammered Neville.

"Trick or treating is the best thing about Halloween." Dean continued," I can't believe it's not a thing. You wizards are really missing out."

"Me dad took me a couple times when I was younger," Seamus interjected, "but mum wasn't too keen on the costumes. Said they made a joke of witches."

Dean turned to Seamus, "Well I think we should do something. My parents sent me a load of candy a couple days ago."

"Muggle candy?" Having never had it before, Neville agreed he'd like to try the candy, but didn't think he could get a costume. The boys continued discussing how to distribute the candy and decided it could be done after the feast later that evening. They were so excited, they talked of nothing else all the way to their next class.

After a rather uneventful afternoon where the most exciting thing was Hermione not turning up to class, it was finally time to head down to the feast. The decorations were spectacular with live bats circling the ceiling and enough jack-o-lanterns flickering around the room to persuade Dean that wizards can, indeed, pull off Halloween even without trick or treating.

The food appeared on the golden plates as it had during the start-of-term banquet, and Seamus immediately reached for some roast chicken. Barely a few bites in, the door to the great hall crashed open as Professor Quirrell rushed in, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know," and he fell to the floor.

Dean's pumpkin juice tipped over the table as confused mayhem engulfed the hall. Dumbledore silenced everyone with a few purple sparks from his wand and directed the prefects to escort everyone to the dormitories.

"Follow me! Stick together first years!" Percy Weasley immediately started shouting, "No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now." Seamus and Dean went with Neville who followed directly behind Percy as he continued barking orders through the hectic crowd all the way to Gryffindor tower.

Neville was extremely pale as they made their way through the portrait to the common room, "What do you suppose is going to happen? It can't be a real troll, can it?"

Some 4th years were chatting excitedly near the fire and Percy was still attempting to quiet the commotion to no avail. "Let's go grab the candy," Dean supplied, "might as well have something, I'm still starving."

When the boys returned to the common room, mars bars in hand, tables had been sent up with food from the feast, and the room was finally beginning to quiet down as the students began munching. Seamus, Dean, and Neville found their way to some seats next to Lavender and Parvati with their own plates piled with food.

Seamus set his plate down and rubbed his palms together, "plans might have been ruined, but luckily we still have delicious food and the candy."

As they ate, they conversed about the troll and tried to reassure Neville they were safe in the common room. This was by far the most exciting Halloween any of them had ever had. They were finishing up the last of the candy, some fruit flavored chews Neville had decided were his favorite, very content when the portrait door opened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were climbing through looking a little battered.

"I wonder where they've been."

* * *

**Happy Halloween!**

**Disclaimer**: All characters are JK Rowling's.

**In case you already forgot**: This series is a collection of drabbles and short stories focused around Seamus and Dean's times during the 7 years. I try to keep the stories plausible within canon (though I cannot make guarantees), but the individual entries themselves may contradict each other. Some may be complete nonsense, others may be closer tied to the main story, but all will be centered around one or both characters.


End file.
